The Purdue Cancer Center is a basic cancer center which functions to develop a multidisciplinary program for experimental cancer research that focuses on the elucidation of the biological and biochemical events involved in cell transformation as the basis for new approaches to the prevention, diagnosis and therapy of cancer. The objectives of the Purdue Cancer Center are to organize and expand existing programs in cancer research at Purdue University, to stimulate new research in selected areas, to contribute to advanced training in cancer research, and to develop interactions among Purdue cancer researchers and cancer researchers at other Universities, hospitals and research laboratories within the State of Indiana to facilitate the translation of basic research findings to the treatment and prevention of human cancer. The Cancer Center conducts research in five major program areas: Experimental Therapeutics and Diagnostics, Structural Biology, Cell Growth and Differentiation, Veterinary Oncology and Epidemiology, and Carcinogenesis. All Cancer Center program areas are supported by individual and group research grants. To facilitate these research programs the Cancer Center provides shared resources through the Cancer Center Support Grant, which include: Cytotoxicity Testing, Antibody Production, Mass Spectrometry, Peptide Synthesis, and Flow Cytometry. In addition, the Cancer Center Support Grant provides development funds to recruit new faculty to enhance the collaborative cancer research of the program areas and helps to provide aid in planning and evaluation. The Center also provides small grants to stimulate cancer research through programs funded by the Indiana Elks and the American Cancer Society. This request is for the continuation of partial Cancer Center Support Grant support for the administration of the Center, planning and evaluation, the recruitment of new cancer research faculty and the shared resources as well as for additional support to help initiate other essential shared resources for Media Preparation, NMR, DNA Sequencing, Animal Resources and a Transgenic Animal Resource, and for a pilot program for development of translational research. The Cancer Center Support Grant has already resulted in the development of a broad basic research program directed to understanding the causes of cancer the growth of cancer cells, and the development of new approaches to treating cancer. The requested funds will allow the Purdue Cancer Center to continue and to carry out this research and to rapidly translate these findings to clinical applications.